


Forever and Always

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Multi, oknutzy, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: I did it!!! After months of procrastinating, I finally finished writing the Proposal AU i had promised u guys! I’m so sorry if gets terrible towards the end, I do plan on proofreading it again sometime in the future.I also want to that everyone on the SW discord server so so much for being absolute ANGELS and putting up with me picking their brains for so long.For now, i would like to thank @lumosinlove for our beautiful boys and I hope you enjoy!!!
Relationships: Logan Tremblay/Finn O Hara/Leo Knut
Kudos: 35





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> I did it!!! After months of procrastinating, I finally finished writing the Proposal AU i had promised u guys! I’m so sorry if gets terrible towards the end, I do plan on proofreading it again sometime in the future. 
> 
> I also want to that everyone on the SW discord server so so much for being absolute ANGELS and putting up with me picking their brains for so long.
> 
> For now, i would like to thank @lumosinlove for our beautiful boys and I hope you enjoy!!!

Logan didn’t have the faintest idea of how these things usually went. All he knew was that he was nervous as hell and sweating like a pig. **  
**

He’d never felt like this before. His hands were shaking as he flipped open the little velvet box for the hundredth time, making sure he still had both rings. They weren’t anything flashy, just two simple bands of silver with an engraving on the inside

_The lion, le poisson, and the earthquake_

He’d spent hours at the jewellers, only to settle on something so embarrassingly simple that he’d almost reconsidered a thousand times in the past 20 minutes. 

No. He wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. And he wasn’t going to let his irrational fears get in the way today. 

Logan sucked in a breath, his knee bouncing uncontrollably below the table, his fingers drumming on the table. He looked in the mirror one last time, running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt before jumping off the chair to check on the food.

The first people he’d told were Dumo and Celeste. They were like parents to him and he’d wanted their advice— and blessings— before he actually did it. Naturally, Dumo had burst into tears and told him how proud he was and Celeste had given him a hug and asked if he needed any help. 

So, that’s how Logan had ended up here, waiting in their apartment, trying his best to not pass out. 

Celeste had helped him make most of the food, but he’d insisted on making the cake himself. He’d wanted something that he’d made by himself for them. It had occurred to him that they might say no, but he’d reasoned that if they said no, at least he’d have cake. 

He smoothed out invisible wrinkles from his shirt, tugging at the rolled-up sleeves. Logan was finding it _impossible_ to sit still, and he sighed in exasperation, yanking his phone out of his pocket to text Finn and Leo for the hundredth time—

Only to have the door open to reveal the both of them, trying to share a pair of earphones while simultaneously lugging in three shopping bags. 

Logan’s shoulder’s eased just a little, his mouth twitching up at the corners as he watched his boys shenanigans. 

Logan, _oomph_ , done ogling? We could use a little help here.”

Logan grinned, walking over to Finn, prodding him in the side before taking a particularly heavy bag off his hands. 

“Ah yes, _my liege_ , I live to serve.”

He dropped a kiss onto Finn’s head, grabbing the bags from him, the easy banter easing some of the tension from his shoulders. 

Leo huffed, setting down the heavy bags as he nudged the door closed with his foot. 

“Someone’s been busy,” Leo grinned, cocking an eyebrow towards the table, groaning under the weight of the food

Logan’s pulse ratcheted, the apple he was holding slipping from his fingers. He ducked, catching it just in time. 

“Oh—I, um…Yeah! I made us all dinner. Go get cleaned up. I’m hungry.” 

Finn laughed, tapping Logan’s ass on his way to the bedroom.

“Quit your grumbling tremz, I’ll be right back.”

Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly at the retreating redhead. He was quickly distracted by Leo, shrugging off his coat while kissing Logan, his hands tangling in Leo’s hair. 

Leo grinned, boosting Logan onto the kitchen counter, swallowing his choked gasp when Leo’s icy fingers slipped up his shirt. 

Leo’s stomach grumbled viciously, and Logan pulled away, dropping chaste kisses onto Leo’s mouth in between fits of laughter. 

“Nous allons obtenir un peu de nourriture dans toi mon amor” 

Leo smiled, kissing Logan one last time before he toed off his shoes, putting them away neatly, immediately making a beeline for the food. 

Logan’s eyes darted around the room, frantically checking everything for the umpteenth time, mentally checking things off. 

“Mon Cheri? What’s up? You look a little pale.” Leo frowned, putting his hand on Logans forehead

“No fever, but you’re sweating like a pig. Are you alright?”

Logan grinned, shrugging it off as the summer heat, pulling away from Leo with a shaky excuse to set the table.

_Holy shit that was close_

~

Logan was almost positive he was going to have a heart attack. He was watching Finn and Leo having an animated conversation, Finn leaning over occasionally to kiss Leo ruffling his hair fondly. 

Leo was laughing at something Finn had said, his eyes crinkled at the corners and his nose all scrunched up, his laughter so bright it could light up the world, and Logan knew in that moment, that it was now or never. 

Neither of his boys noticed when he slipped the little box out of his pockets, or even when he dropped to the floor in one feline motion. 

Logan looked up at his beautiful boys, smiling and laughing in the firelight and cleared his throat, giving the velvet box in his hands a little squeeze. 

FinLo turned to look at him almost immediately, Finn’s hand slapping across his mouth when he saw the silver bands in Logan’s hands Leo’s laughter trailing off into a choked gasp when he finally saw the rings. 

Logan’s mouth twitched up into a smile as green eyes met hazel and then blue. 

“Finn, Leo, the both of you are the light in my life. You are the reason I get up everyday and the reason I am here at all. I never thought I’d get to have….this. I never thought there would be anyone who could love me as I am, rough edges and all, and I am so so lucky to have not one, but two of the most brilliant men in the world by my side. I love you both to pieces and I don’t know where I would be without you. You— you are my _reason_ mes amours. And I— I’m not good with this….romantic stuff.” Logan paused, trailing off as he struggled to get his feelings across.

Leo had a hand across his throat, tears spilling down his cheeks as he gave Leo a watery smile, “you’re doing great, mon amour.”

Logan smiled, swallowing the lump in his throat. “But I just wanted to say that I love you. I love you more than I can say and there is nothing that will ever change that. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, but that’s okay because what’s a little pain when I get to have you. Mes amours, you are the missing pieces I was look for. I love you and I will forever love you. Marry me?”

Logan realised the tears had slipped free, he was grinning even as the moisture slipped down his cheek. 

Leo shot Finn a look, squeezing his hand under the table as he wiped away the tears. Finn beamed, leaning his head against Leo’s as they both looked to Logan as one. 

“ _Yes! Yes yes YES!_ ” 

The three of them were sobbing as Logan slid the rings onto their fingers, kissing the back of their hands lovingly. They collapsed onto the floor next to him, pulling him in close. 

This was home. This was love, this was joy, this was life. This was _everything_.

“Logan, mon amour as much as I love you, _fuck you_.” 

Logan pulled away from the embrace, his mouth falling open as he gaped at Leo 

“Excuse me, _what?!_ ”

Leo laughed, swiping at the tears on his cheek as he reached behind his head to undo the clasp on the chain he wore around his neck. 

“ _I_ was going to propose to _you_.”

Logan shared a look with Finn as they dissolved into laughter, doubling over as they looked at the two rings swinging slightly on the necklace. 

“You said those were your _grandfather’s_!”

Leo shrugged sheepishly. “Well it’s not like I could’ve just _told_ you!”

Logan giggled, tackling Leo to the floor to press kisses onto every inch of skin he could reach. 

Finn laughed, tugging Logan back to him to press a long, slow kiss to his mouth. Pulling away to see love and joy shining in those green eyes he loved.

Logan tipped his head to the side, burning his head into Finn’s neck as he pressed soft kisses to the warm skin.

“Oh my god I love my life.” Leo groaned from where he sat under Logan, the latter’s thighs pressed around his waist.

Logan smiled into Finn’s neck, trailing kisses up the redhead’s jaw to his mouth even as he reached out a hand to Leo.

Finn groaned aloud when Logan’s mouth met his, his fingers digging into the small of his back as Leo sucked a bruise onto Logan’s neck.

Logan gasped, turning his head to meet Leo’s lips, kissing the blonde with a bruising intensity, his body trying to say everything his mouth couldn’t. 

Finn grinned as he pulled away from where he had a left a bruise of his own next to Leo’s, grinning as bright as the sun when he kissed the tops of their heads. 

“ _We’re getting Married!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
